


The Storm

by InkyJustine



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Movement woke Warren up, leaving him to squint in the dark.He kept breathing evenly, deeply, pretending to be still asleep as he cracked one eye open. Some part of him felt like laughing at seeing Nathan Prescott of all people search around for his clothes in the dark, readying himself for his Walk Of Shame down the boy's dormitory hallway.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and while it's not finished it's on its way there. Bear with me T^T

Movement woke Warren up, leaving him to squint in the dark. 

It wasn't his own since he was still lying in bed, naked as the day he had been born. The knuckles of his hand rested against the ground, arm dangling over the edge of the mattress. His back was getting cold and and a certain chill to the top of his ass made Warren think that maybe the blanket had gotten shoved down a little too far. 

But moving would mean alerting the other person to the fact that he was awake. 

He didn't want that. 

Warren kept breathing evenly, deeply, pretending to be still asleep as he cracked one eye open. Some part of him felt like laughing at seeing Nathan Prescott of all people search around for his clothes in the dark, readying himself for his Walk Of Shame down the boy's dormitory hallway. If Warren had to be honest he was still a little drunk. Last night, _this_ night had been amazing. His face still hurt from all the grinning he had done. A beer and some colorful drink he couldn't remember the name off had made it easier to dance to the music and then, later, Nathan had come on to him outside. His lips were still sore from all the kissing. 

Warren suppressed a snort when Nathan stubbed his toe against Warren's dresser and let out the lowest and most impressive curse that Warren had ever heard in his life, even more impressive than the curse he had leveled at Warren right before he threatened him to keep this encounter quiet. Leave it to Nathan to be an asshole even in bed. Though the fact that he was trying to be quiet now as not to wake Warren actually made him somewhat of a gentleman. Relief and disappointment warred in Warren’s chest. On one hand, Warren wanted Nathan to stick around. On the other hand, he really didn’t want him to stick around. A drunken one night stand with none other than Nathan Prescott-- Warren didn’t have it in him to pretend that he had been looking forward to the morning after. 

Most likely Nathan would have been an asshole. He was prickly at the best of times, to put it nicely. And they weren't friends, far from it in fact. 

Last night Warren had been drunk, Nathan had been drunk and high, leaving messy kisses all along Warren's neck when he had pressed him up against the side of a tree. They would have done _it_ right out in the open if Warren hadn’t spoken up. The memory alone was enough to make Warren's lower parts stiffen in interest, but only a little bit. Fortunately for either of them, no one had been around to see them.

Overall Warren felt pretty good, loose-limbed and satisfied. 

_Hopefully I’ve been a good lay_ , he thought, half-asleep. had been _nice_. Nathan hadn't sneered at him once. He had _smiled_. Genuinely so, as far as Warren could tell. He looked good when he smiled. Warren wouldn't mind to see him smile more often. It suited him… not that Warren would ever tell him that.

"See you tomorrow, Nathan," Warren piped up when Nathan was at the door, clad only in socks and underwear and clutching his pants, shirt, shoes and jacket to his chest. At his words, Nathan froze and Warren hid his smile against his pillow in the dark, getting ready for the insult that had to come but Nathan surprised him by staying silent. 

_Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad the_ n, Warren thought, mind still hazy from sleep and the lingering after effects of the alcohol. The door clicked shut quietly behind Nathan and Warren dozed a little before he fell back asleep, the way Nathan had looked under him following him into his dreams.

 

He was a little disappointed when things went on like normal after that. They went back to such a normal state in fact, that it was as if nothing had ever happened, as if Warren didn't have intimate knowledge of what Blackwell's honor student looked like in the throes of an orgasm. 

Nothing changed. Nathan was still the same old ass, insulting Warren in the hallways and otherwise ignoring his existence. Business as usual. Warren never caught Nathan alone either, so he was just... going to ignore it, too, he guessed. If that's how Nathan wanted to play it. 

Still, it hurt, more than Warren expected. He’d imagined something different for his first time then Nathan Prescott jumping on his dick while they were both intoxicated and then threatening him after. But Nathan was right in one thing. _No one_ was going to believe that had happened. 

So now he would have to forget about it and pretend nothing had changed for him, even though it made him angry. Fucked and discarded. Thanks so much, Nathan motherfucking Prescott. 

Warren pressed the buttons of his controller a little harder than necessary. It was the middle of the night, edging towards morning hours. A cool kid would have been out partying, but since he was a nerd he was playing video games. He grinned to himself. It was more fun anyway and it saved him the discomfort of a hangover. 

The knock at his door came as a surprise and even more surprising was that Nathan didn't even wait for Warren to open him but simply stormed into his room, almost but not quite slamming the door shut behind him. 

"What the hell?" Warren said.

Nathan was clearly intoxicated, a wild look in his face, and Warren jumped to his feet only to be pushed back down on the couch while Nathan climbed onto his lap. Nathan, who was freshly showered, too, clad in only a towel at 2 am in the morning and Jesus he smelled good. Warren was gaping with his mouth open. This was... "unexpected" didn't quite cover it.  
"Nathan, what?" Warren tried again. Instead of pushing Nathan away, Warren's traitorous hands had landed on Nathan's waist, on his bare skin just above the fabric of the towel. It felt soft under his fingertips, a little wet still. The last and only time they had been naked, Warren hadn't really been in the frame of mind to take everything about Nathan in. When he slid his palm up the expanse of Nathan's torso he felt his ribs. Was he eating enough? Warren hadn't ever asked himself that before. With the layers Nathan always wore it was hard to tell how skinny he really was.

"Shut up, you want this, too right? I'm not just imagining it?" There was an almost feverish edge to his voice, desperation. Nathan was babbling and Warren was so confused and flabbergasted he only said--

"Yeah- I-" But Nathan's mouth was already on his, cutting off Warren's line of thought. Nathan's lips were as soft as he remembered them. He had brushed his teeth, the taste of mint bursting on Warren's tongue. Had he really been out partying? He’d have to come back to the dorm, got ready for bed and _then to top it all off_ decided he wanted to visit Warren?  
Not that Warren wasn't about to complain. 

This was just different.

Butterflies danced in Warren's belly, only to be replaced by heat when Nathan's hand fell to the front of his pants, palming him none-too-gently through the loose fabric of Warren's pajama bottoms until Warren was straining against him.  
Jesus he was going _fast_. With one of them drunk Warren would have thought _he_ could take the lead but Nathan didn't seem to have any of that as he slapped Warren's hands away and pulled his pants down and then _god_ just sank down on Warren's cock like it was nothing. Warren wasn't the bragging type, but he wasn't _small_ if he dared say so himself and Nathan was slick and tight around him, moaning as Warren bottomed out. Warren let out a ragged noise of his own, slapping a hand over his mouth when Nathan started to move. He must have prepared himself in the shower, Warren thought. Nathan hadn't been slick all by himself last time they did it either, but he could remember Nathan fingering himself when Warren had been too uncoordinated to do it for him. They had used a condom back then, too, but it was probably too late now for Warren to tell Nathan to hop off and put one on him. Warren giggled. The nerves it was the nerves cause there was nothing funny about the way Nathan moved on him, one hand digging into Warren's shoulder for balance. Over his naked shoulder Warren could see his game flashing him a 'Game Over' sign. 

"What are you laughing about?" Nathan grunted, not slowing down at all but rotating his hips in such a way that Warren felt dizzy with arousal. It pooled in his belly, wandering outward and making him tingle all over. Warren's toes curled in his socks and he stifled a cry against Nathan's throat. 

"Nothing- nothing. Nathan slow down," Warren panted, moaning again when Nathan _clenched_ around him instead. His skin was sweat-slick under Warren's hands as he clung to Nathan's waist. Strands of hair were sticking to his forehead. A flush graced Nathan face. 

"Shut up and," Nathan hissed, eyes slipping shut. His other hand wandered underneath his towel, "just fuck me." 

Oh don’t worry, Warren was going to but he could barely move with Nathan pressing down against him. That was until Nathan sat up a little, hand working under the towel and then everything was going too fast. Rutting up into him, Warren was coming, coming, coming. 

 

"Do you know where Nathan ended up at last night?"

Warren really tried his best not to eavesdrop but Taylor and Courtney weren't making it easy, seeing as they were sitting at the table in front of him while he did his math homework. Yesterday had been another Vortex party and Warren knew exactly where Nathan had been past midnight. He bent his head farther over his book and desperately hoped they weren't going to take note of him and his burning ears. 

Nathan had been bouncing on his cock last night, which was memorable enough all by itself, but after he had kissed Warren so _sweetly_... Warren hadn't thought Nathan Prescott capable of that level of gentleness. As if he actually came to Warren for something other than sex and didn't ignore him the following days or really always except for the times when he came to him at night. 

Whatever Nathan was thinking, Warren would have liked to know. Problem was... Nathan wasn't telling him. Usually if Warren asked any question he only told him to fuck him harder, to shut up or both.

 

Nathan didn't follow a pattern of when he came to him. It was pretty random. Warren had made a chart. Maybe there was even rhyme and reason to it that Warren wasn't aware off.  
In any case he was asleep when the knock came. For a moment he considered just ignoring it, but he knew who it was. His belly _fluttered_ in response. Seeing as he had no other options and the urge to sleep had suddenly deserted him, he rolled out of bed and to his feet. 

Nathan, when Warren opened the door, looked _wasted_ , stoned and _soft_. Face slack and open, Warren would have asked him if he was alright if Nathan hadn't chosen that moment to crowd into his space and steer him back into his room, without his usual level of roughness. The door fell shut behind them, shielding them from the empty hallway and anyone who may venture out at this time of night. Or come back into the dorm. 

Warren just let him. Was Nathan too drunk? Too high? Should he stop him? But Nathan was whispering. "Let me, just..." A hint of frustration coloring his voice and Warren kissed him to get rid of it. Nathan seemed to fall into him with the gesture, deepening the kiss into something messy and desperate. 

Warren sat down hard when Nathan pushed him back onto the bed, but that didn't seem to be what Nathan wanted. He kept pushing and prodding at Warren, not even roughly but insistently, until Warren was lying back on his back and then... then Nathan laid down beside him, a little farther down than Warren. He reached down and-- Warren had long since given up on getting any foreplay, the word didn't seem to be part of Nathan's vocabulary.  
Warren raised his hips, breath stuttering out of him when Nathan pulled down his pants only far enough to free Warren's cock and Jesus he wasn't even hard yet when Nathan put him into his mouth. For a moment he just held him, hot and wet around Warren's cock and that was more than enough to make blood rush from his head downward to pool in his groin. 

Not for the first time Warren wondered what that felt like. The few time he had blown Nathan in the last weeks he had been hard already but Nathan didn't seem in any hurry this time. Warren felt like he was ready to go mad when Nathan only kept on _suckling_ him, alternating between licking him and just holding him in his mouth, eyes closed and unaware, an almost serene expression on his face, as if he wanted to be nowhere more than in Warren's bed with a cock in his mouth. 

"Nathan, please..." Warren whispered. It wasn't _enough_ , only designed to drive him crazy, teasing him to the brink but never pushing him over it. 

As an answer, if Warren could call it that, Nathan swallowed around him and took him deeper, making Warren choke out a moan when the head of his cock brushed what felt like the back of Nathan's mouth. He was sweating like crazy while Nathan looked completely unaffected, almost dreamy if it wasn't for the very arousing view of Warren's cock appearing and disappearing between his lips. Warren's hand had made its way into Nathan's hair, not pushing but holding on as Warren shook apart under Nathan's ministration. 

After he _finally_ came Warren rolled on top of Nathan, reached down, but--

"Sorry," Nathan slurred out when Warren was met with metaphorical crickets in Nathan's pants. "I'm too--" he waved his hands around, searching for the word.

"Drunk? High?" Warren offered, cheeks burning. Nathan looked endearing when he nodded with a relieved face.

"Yeah both of that."

So they ended up just lying side by side, Warren barely able to keep his eyes open and struggling to find any topic to talk about that wasn't "wow Nathan Prescott really just did that and I can't even return the favor".

"Hey, Warren?" Nathan finally asked quietly. His eyes were soft, face slack when Warren looked at him. He had never called him by his first name before.

"Yeah?"

"Can you look if the hallway's clear?" Nathan whispered. He looked ready to drop off to sleep and Warren let out a low laugh at the request. 

"Yeah, ok." Then he got another surprise of the night when Nathan whispered a thank you to his back. 

"Coast's clear," Warren said and startled when Nathan hugged him from behind while he was at the door. "You're really cuddly tonight." It slipped out of his mouth without him thinking. It was the middle of the night and he was tired and he knew it had been the wrong thing to say when Nathan pulled away. His face when Warren turned to him was shuttered.  
"Yeah that's me, some weird asshole," Nathan muttered and pushed past Warren before he could say another word. Warren felt like an asshole himself when he saw Nathan slam the door to his own room shut. 

"Well done, Graham," Warren muttered to himself and went to bed.

 

Another few weeks gone by, another Vortex party and Warren was _invited_ this time. He could see people whispering. Someone had to know it had been Nathan, right? But Warren wasn't about to point it out, Nathan had been more than clear on the matter. At least Warren was a little buzzed already, dancing to the music without a care in the world. Anger sizzling like an undercurrent somewhere in his belly, but he ignored it. If he was going to be drunk he was going to be a happy drunk damn it. 

Over the head of some cute girl, he caught Nathan's eye. He was sitting among his friends as they handed a joint around and Warren nodded at him, just a bob of his head as a sign that he had seen him and they were cool or something. Nathan seemed more mellow, less fidgety and twitchy than usual, less angry, too, and he seemed to have understood his nod as something else because he tilted his head and nodded to the bathroom before getting to his feet. 

Warren followed him at a respectable distance, not sure if he was really meant to follow. Maybe Nathan was actually in a mood to talk.

Of course he wasn't.

Warren entered the bathroom, looking around. Nathan was by the sinks, an unreadable look on his face as he looked at himself in the mirror. When he saw Warren though he came over and Warren, once again, was pushed. He let out a noise of complain when Nathan steered him roughly into a bathroom stall.

"Prescott what?" Warren hissed. He was getting tired of getting pushed around, no matter how fantastic a lay Nathan Prescott was. Whatever it was that their encounters were giving Nathan beyond an orgasm, Warren was getting angry at letting it happen over and over only for Nathan to ignore him. 

But he didn't want to stop either. If this was some kind of weird control thing for Prescott then it had to be some kind of masochism kind of thing for Warren without the physical pain and a whole lot more orgasms. 

"What, what? Shut the fuck up nerd," Nathan hissed back and Warren's hands balled into fists, but Nathan was already on his knees, pulling open Warren's pants as if to dare him to push him away now. He was still glaring when he took Warren into his mouth and Warren glared right back, but then he couldn't keep on glaring because he was too busy moaning at the wet heat surrounding him. 

_Are feelings really too much to ask for?_ Warren thought angrily. In retaliation he buried his hands in Nathan's hair, holding him in place as he fucked into his mouth. He had thought _that_ was bound to piss him off, but Nathan only moaned instead, hands hanging onto Warren's pants as Warren got himself off. 

The sound of the door made both of them freeze and Nathan pulled off of him, but stayed on his feet. 

They held their breath, listening to someone come in, take a piss. While the stranger was washing his hands Warren looked down at Nathan. His excitement wasn't fazed at all at having some other dude nearby, he was still hard and the image of his cock pressed against Nathan's face was honestly not something he wanted to forget soon, or ever, especially with the heated look Nathan had in his eyes. 

At Warren's look, Nathan got to his feet and they got each other off like that, trading open-mouthed kisses while they used their hands. Nathan's choked off moan followed Warren back into the main room. He hadn't even looked at Warren after, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Warren got himself another drink. 

Whatever Nathan Prescott's problem was, Warren obviously wasn't the right person to help him.


End file.
